


4 Seasons of Uncertainty, Door 3 - Summer

by Cheshire37



Series: 4 Seasons (3rd & FINAL piece of trilogy, following Part I: Week's War & II: 7 Turns) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AOD 'Angels of Diversity', Alura In-Ze Zor-El, Calehb Vur-El, Jaekob Kor-El (Non's half brother), Kyle In-Ze Zor-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Kara had come back from everything thrown at her, thrown at their family. When one is attacked, they are all struck and this new circumstance would be no different. They would rally as one. 'El Mayarah' rang true. Enter the NEXT door of 4 Seasons.





	1. Driven to Flames

Chapter 1: Driven to Flames (May's End)

* * * 'Sunrise' 

'Some days it's hard to make it,

But I know we'll make it through..

These winds are always changing,

But I'm holding on to you..

I know that there are ups and downs,

It's hard to stand and face it..

As long as we're together now,

The moment's never wasted..'

\- - - 

They watched, from different perspectives the scene before them. Some from the balcony, some from the window, but most by their seats around the pool smiling at mother and daughter splashing around in the water. Laughter and praise added to the atmosphere, claps and laughs to dedicate this time to their tight knit family.

Alex took a sip of her iced tea while Jehna came over with another filled glass. Both sisters had grown much closer, sharing their views on things, but most importantly their fierce devotion to the blonde teaching her daughter the arts of water play. They had been working at the issue from last month, day after day and night after night. Still, nothing had restored her powers. They weren't the only ones pushing the issue.

"She looks genuinely happy Mom." Ruby stated standing beside Alex as Lena stood beside Jehna. "She still has no idea does she?" Danvers shook her head breathing out heavily as she took another sip of her beverage.

"The suit is still in the closet." Alex told them and wondered if maybe this was for the best after everything they had all been through. Yet a part of her knew that her bubbly sister would feel that urge to take to the skies again and when those tears fell, she wasn't sure she could handle them if she was the one that caused them.

\- - -

'Some love is made for the daylight,

Some love is meant just for midnight.

Our hearts will fade into black skies,

Then we'll come back to life in the sunrise..

Hello will turn into goodbye,

But you know we're still on the same side..

Our hearts will fade into black skies,

Then we'll come back to life in the sunrise..'

\- - -

"What.." Lena steadied herself, configuring her thoughts before continuing. Her life appeared so complete, but she was no fool. She saw past the smiles, the laughs, the hugs. She felt the change in her love's demeanor. Lena had spent years studying mannerisms and shifts in body language, hell she had learned quite a bit more meeting Alex Danvers. After all, there was a woman who made agent look downright simple and dressed it up with all her bad ass ways. Kieran had taken some rather unique lessons from her Director along with dishing out a few of her own. But gazing at her wife and their daughter, she felt completely lost even when she should be joining them and making that path easier.

"Forty-Two." Nia shared as she joined their gathering. She held a pitcher out for those all on iced tea, which happened to be everyone. Pouring more into each of theirs, she set the pitcher down. "That is how many formulas we have gone through."

"..and the bitch in the box?" Jehna pushed down the growl in her tone.

"Silence of the lambs." Maggie retorted with her wife at her side as they strode up to join the rest of them around the island. "How's the ribs comin' Sammy." A set of tongs were waved Sawyer's direction.

"If you want your's charbroiled you will continue to call me by that name." Sam warned her.

"Cheer up Sam Sam." Lucy smirked shaking her hand holding a beer out for the brunette. Sam grumbled snatching it up from her. Yet the smile didn't last with Artemis looking the same direction as the others. "She...there is peace there."

"There isn't." Alex shared with them as a few glanced at her from the corners of their eyes.

\- - -

'Sometimes it's like a rainstorm,

All our problems pouring down..

But I'm not running from the real thing,

This feeling we've all found..'

\- - - 

She knew most of all, the art of deflection. She had learned it over the years training at the DEO. She learned to make it the mask she wore around her bubbly sister when she didn't know about her real job. But deep down, she knew Kara had learned to hide all she felt just so others could feel instead. Her selfless, sacrifice everything of her being, hero that she knew was hurting at losing a part of that thinking they were all oblivious to her movements. "She's in pain. She smiles and brings the sun to her daughter. She delivers the looks of love and hope for us. She...she does it at the expense of Kara. Just like she's always does."

"What can we do Mom." Ruby had done her own tests, tried her own formulas and run through dozens of variables and still nothing. What could they do..

"Hey guys!" Kara called as they all glanced over at the pool with their blonde motioning them over. "Ya know Rose would like some company in here." Right on cue their little kryptonian clapped with a big grin. "Can ya take over for me Ruby?" She asked her niece who nodded and removed her towel diving right into the water. Kara watched them splash and play, turning away wiping her face as her breathing grew more ragged. She ignored it taking slow steps to the deck, to her chosen lounge chair.

"Sam." Maggie whispered, knowing both her ex and her wife could hear. "Listen." It was as if Sawyer had the super hearing, pointing out what both Artemis and Phoenix instantly picked up. Kara's breathing was rough, her heartbeat erratic. Tijrea motioned to the staggered movements, which Luvrii noticed as well. Theirs weren't the only eyes on their angel. Kieran saw it too.

"Kara.." Jhune dashed forward the moment she saw her sister's legs fold, catching her before she could collapse to the deck. "Kara?" Jehna's actions had alerted Ruby too, who picked up little Rose and flew right out of the pool. "Skye, take her inside." Her request was met with a slight urge to push against it, caving to her aunt's wishes. Jehna waited until a crying nervous Roselyn was taken away, before setting her sister down on the bigger lounge. Their choice to nullify their little kryptonian's powers had been for the best. For now..

"Kar?" Alex knelt down and brushed blonde strands out of her face, with her eyes locking on what was trailing down from Kara's nose and mouth. "Kar.."

\- - - 

'Our hearts will fade into black skies..

Then we'll come back to life…

..in the sunrise..'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ruby put her head back, holding the results in her hands as she looked up not really seeing anything at all. Her senses all dulled by what was on the paper in her shaky grasp. How could she even find the courage to deliver grim news to those needing hope in the other room. Hope, that her aunt couldn't provide now, out of the strong persona she had once shown before them all. This was going to break them worse than when they found out Supergirl was gone, left with a human body in the hero's place.

Putting her head forward once more, Ruby went over the results again for the fifth time. Nothing had changed and it was time to put on a brave face and face her family. When she rounded the corner all the air left her lungs at the sight before her. Heads in hands, bodies slumped back in chairs and silent prayers muttered all for Kara's recovery. Lena was the first to snap out of her thoughts nudging Alex with both of them looking up.

"What's the news Rubes?" Danvers remained positive, even if her heart was crumbling on the inside. One look in her daughter's forfeit gaze of desolate ruin, provided Alex the answer she sought but did not wish to be so. Before Lena could reach out the Director stood and walked right out of the room. She couldn't be there when Ruby told them the truth. Alex knew already in those broken hazel green hues of Skye's, the agony of defeat.

Instead of just taking off to unleash all hell out of something or someone, Alex made her way into her sister's room walking over to take the seat by Kara's bed. Before she did, she leaned over her face and kissed her forehead softly. As she went to take a seat she heard a groan then a cough and remained standing taking one of Kara's hands. Beautiful cerulean skies were visible to her and Alex smiled to her. "Hey sis."

"Feel..like..crap." She chuckled at Kara's response.

"Never were good at the Earth sicknesses Aoe." Those eyes felt like they were looking right into her soul and it made Alex shutter. "How are you feeling?"

"Zhizhaf." She told her.

"Freezing huh. Let's get you a thicker blanket okay." Alex went to remove her hand from Kara's until she felt a slightly stronger squeeze. She turned back to her sister when she felt the force of that one gestured grip. "Kar, squeeze my hand again." When she did so, Alex felt the inhuman strength by that one sign of hope. But her sister's hand was so cold and one look at her face and Danvers saw the chattering of teeth. "I am gonna get you the warmest blanket I can find."

"Lee's...blanky.." Kara coughed out rolling her head to the side. Another cough came and the sound of it still had Alex worried sick for her little sister. She took the oxygen line and slipped it over her face resting the two nozzles in Kara's nostrils.

"Take some deep breaths and I'll get blanky." She made haste out of the room only to fly right in as five words were heard, that would forever be locked in her mind.

"Her organs are shutting down." Ruby told them, glancing up as Alex touched down nearly ready to faint right on the spot. "Mom?"

"She...she..she squeezed my hand." Alex struggled to say but pushed out the news. When she looked up she saw the bewilderment in her daughter's orbs. "She squeezed my hand Rubes." Danvers saw the realization hit Skye who looked at her with an immense relief. Alex immediately felt the gust of wind and nodded to her wife who grabbed the one of beautiful emerald hues as they flew out of gathering space, down the hall to enter a rather familiar room along with her oldest sister.

"How much force?" Ruby went into full doctor mode grabbing the pressure handle, attaching the cord to the machine as she unclipped the rest of the line that dropped onto the floor. Sam was at the other side of the bed, watching the vitals and noticing right away how much better the numbers appeared.

"Enough to warrant what we've been throwing all our hopes to. I put the hose back on, her breathing is still a little rough." Alex moved closer with one of her hands holding one of Lena's. She instantly felt the shaky squeeze on her hand. The Director knew no doubt that Kieran was praying to him too. 'Sokao Rao Vokai Zhed.'

"Please...please help her heal. Vokai Zhed Zhehiov."

"Sokao Rao..return her to us, healed." 'I need her back. I need my person back.' Alex told him, knowing somehow that he was listening. At least..that's what she was hoping..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I know this place." Kara said softly, looking out at the beautiful scenery before her more sky blue eyes. "So pretty." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, looking to who that touch belonged to while at the balcony.

"Always of the artist's eye Little One." Her aunt said smiling at her. Their gazes returned to the city. "You never change Kara. No matter the circumstance, you see the beauty in everything." Astra watched her niece, praying to who she knew was listening and give the hero before her the strength to rise again. To touch the clouds again.

"This is all so familiar Aunt Astra." Kara mentioned. "Why do I know this place? Why do I know that...that name. Aunt Astra?" She saw the warm rich blends of out worldly hues, gaining the answer she sought. "Aunt Astra?"

"What is it Little One.." She knew that her niece was finding those missing pieces that her sister had tried to take from her.

"She knows Aunt Astra..my sister knows." Kara smiled looking back at the vibrant city. "Brave One knows."

"She has joined at your side, how I knew she would. You two have a bond that surpasses all others Kara. Never lose that. Love comes in many forms. You taught me that. You see beyond the Matrix dear Niece. You always have."

"Did you know about Jehna, Aunt Astra?" The heavy sigh didn't go unnoticed by Kara stirring other questions, but before they could leave her lips her hand was taken and held.

"I know all about her Little One. I know that she too was taken from me at birth. She too was fed lies and when she refused to comply, she was cast to the same prison as I. I only wish I had known she was there. I would have fought to get to her. To save her."

"Sam isn't...your only.." Kara looked at her aunt but as Astra's lips moved, she was unable to hear what was said. It was then she felt a warmth surround her, holding tighter to the hand in her own. She screamed with full on tears but one smile told her everything she needed to know. Kara shut her eyes and gave herself over to what had come for her..

\- - - - - - - - - -

"The tests prove it!" Sam stated with absolute excitement, handing the paper over to her wife as both Captain and Co Director glanced at it too. She looked to who was holding the blonde's right hand with both of hers and shared a strong gaze with Jehna. Lena held onto Kara's other hand but was paying attention to the report that had been handed to her. The moment she went over the findings she looked up at Sam then at Ruby. "She's gaining it back."

"We should probably get the sun lamps on again then." Kieran chuckled as Danvers laughed nodding. "Do you think she'll be.."

"Wai Aoe..Sehjehb.." Jehna looked at Kara's face with cerulean blues meeting her darker blues, nodding. "You are..Samantha's Aoe."

"Wait what?" Lena looked from her wife to Jehna, then to Alex and finally to her other sister. "Darling are you telling us.."

"Aoe." Sam said it and for some strange reason, saying that felt right. Now the questions were festering. "Kara, how do you know this?"

"Your mom says hi." She smiled and the warmth in a face that had been covered in pain, had nothing but hope and love expressed there. Everyone rejoiced and called the others in, who trampled to the room filled with just as much excitement. Hugs were given to their blonde angel and hands were shaken.

"Okay okay...move ya dorks. I need to get some solar cells into our goof." Laughs continued and Alex and Lena rushed over to pull the lamps over on the pedestals. Once positioned and they had pushed the gang back, they all looked on with the hope that had returned to them with a set of cerulean blues and a smile of pure happiness.

"Why don't we let her settle in alright? I promise, any changes I will call you back in." Sam shooed their rather bubbly conversationalists out of the room. As the noises calmed she turned to see Kara, with her face scrunched up and a crinkle evident. "Better?"

"Yeah." She nodded, seeing glances and raised eyebrows. "Pull up some chairs and...hi Nia." Dreamer walked over to her friend, her family and gave the brightest of smiles in return to Kara's own. The blonde glanced back at those still in the room. "Alex. Lena. Sam. Ruby. Jehna. Nia. Where is.."

"With Maggie and Luce, kicking their ass at cards." They all chuckled along with Kara. "Okay, give us the dish Aunt Kara."

"I dreamed and...Aunt Astra was there." She explained. "She says hi again Alex. She also told me about how my...that person..took you out of her arms, then when you went to Fort Rozz she didn't know it was you Jehna. My guess is Non knew and.."

"My father. Did he know I was...was.." Jhune needed answers now and hoped her..cousin but sister has them. "If I am Sam's sister and Alex is married to her..that makes me Alex's sister which makes me...your sister. If...Lena is married to you.." Jehna noticed Alex rubbing her temples. "Sorry Alex."

"Trust me, it confuses the hell out of me too."

"How do you think I feel?" Lena laughed as she massaged her forehead. "But besides that..how do you feel darling?"

"Like I've had this hole and now it isn't there anymore." Kara looked up at the lamps, shutting her eyes smirking. "I feel these babies though." Alex shook her head but it was Ruby to retort.

"Help this aunt of mine, ten cents a day." That got more laughs and Kara sticking her tongue out at her niece. But there it was again, the infamous crinkle. Let's um...why don't we give Aunt Kara and.." Alex put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I love you darling." Lena leaned down and softly kissed her wife as Sam put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. When she turned to leave the room she felt an arm around her.

"Let's chat hmm?" Jehna offered with her blood sister nodding.

"I'll be right in the other room okay?" Kara nodded. That left Alex and her alone, with her sister walking over to the radio putting a calmer dance station on to return to her side. She pulled up the taller of the stools and took one of Kara's hands again.

"What happened Lexy?" She knew her sister would actually tell her the truth. Kara could see the nervousness all over Alex.

"Do you remember being in Maggie's room when she was injured?" Alex saw the confirmation in a nod. "Do you remember grabbing the sword?" Another nod. "It was laced Kar. There was a lethal pathogen coated on the kryptonite blade and within it too." Kara looked at her utterly confused. "When you touched it, the compound absorbed into your skin. When you cracked it, snapped it apart, you breathed the pathogen in."

"What..what was in it?" Alex saw the gut wrenching fear in her sister's trembling eyes and she took both of her sister's hands to try to center her, protect her from what she was about to lay out.

"The trials you had been doing on yourself.." Kara started to shake worse. "Yes. I know about them. I know Kar. Zha Lizrhom Aoe. No more okay?"

"Okay. The...paras.." Alex shook her head.

"It's gone. I think that between the last trial you did, the parasite and the pathogen...something cancelled the other out." Kara was giving her a look that once again seemed to see all of her somewhat tainted soul. 'My blood, the blood you gave me to live..I gave to you.' Cerulean hues grew wider. "Yeah." 'When you were scared, when you were fighting what was happening to your body...I was with you. I heard you.' "I will always hear you sis."

"What the sword had, it made me practically human didn't it?" Alex hesitated but nodded. "How long?"

"Long enough." Danvers grabbed the metal rubber coated clamp, handing it to her sister. "Squeeze it Kar."

"Okay." Kara began to close her fist around it, watching the machine's readings then looking back as she clenched tighter and then grit her teeth and crushed it in her hand. Her eyes widened and Alex grinned. "I broke it."

"Yes you did." Her sister's eyes locked on her's. "Kar...Alura..tried to kill us. She intended to take me and Ruby to Argo. We would have faced her new council, corrupt by her hand. Then she would have come back for you." Alex squeezed her sister's hands, feeling how bad they were trembling. "Kar..Kar..Rrip Kehp a Ue." One look at Kara's face and she could see her falling apart. Alex took her sister into her arms as tremors raked her frame, but still she held her. There was a part of Danvers that believed her person knew what the news of a male sibling brought to the table.

One silent vow and Alex would wait until they all were resting, including Kara. Then..then she'd find the bastard..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One week had passed with better results on Kara's condition. Even with the vibrant sun available, those that weren't kryptonian were practically melting on the spot. Over a hundred degrees and the pool was bombarded with bodies. Susan and Amelia were on lounge floaties with Maggie and Lucy on one side of the net, Alex and Sam on the other. Lena was laying on her back occasionally feeling splashing her way by her wife and their daughter. One glance over and a smirk when Jehna broke out in laughter jumping back in to swim over and deliver the soda to her.

"C'mon Danvers! Either you or Sammy comes on...over." Maggie wiped her face from Sam splashing her. "No fair to power players on one team." Sawyer heard a deep purr dropping her jaw as her two piece bikini covered hot wife swam under the net and right over to her ex. The Captain glared as the Director pulled Luce right against her front. "Don't be copping a feel Danvers."

"Oh...c'mon Mags.." Sam softly purred as she came to the surface behind Maggie whispering that into her ear. "Why don't you show me how good those arms are." Sawyer turned around splashing her teammate.

"Ha ha...payback's a bi.." Alex slapped a hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Kiddo in pool." Danvers scolded removing her hand.

"Yes mother." She was hit by more water and fired back onto to have them both fired on with a couple of double barrel super-soakers. "No fair!" Alex swam over to Lena who was hit with a few jets of water grumbling as she set her soda down and took her own gun from the ledge of the pool. "Hey!" But Kieran turned the soaker right on her Director. Alex put up her hands in mock surrender gasping as she was fired on by five sprays in all different directions. "HEY!"

"Spray! Spray!" Rose clapped with a big smile as her aunties nodded and kept firing on Alex, who finally ducked under the water. They all looked down as Kara sighed and set Rose on her float boat to dive down too and swim toward her sister. "Mama plotting Mommy?" Lena quirked an eyebrow up then glanced down.

"Does she have tyke telepathy Kieran?" Maggie asked chuckling.

"Did you two forget that kryptonians don't need to.." Sawyer gasped, took a deep breath and dove down. She remembered the day all too well. The unveiling at the waterfront and the words that Alex had said to her.

\- - Alex: "She can't breathe underwater.."

Maggie knew something was terribly wrong and she hoped like hell she wasn't right in that assumption. But as she dove deeper and deeper down, her eyes widened at what she saw. Neither of the Danvers sisters were there. Her heart began to pound and she swam to the surface as quickly as she could, breaking it gasping. All eyes were on her and her frantic expression. "They...they're...not.." Sawyer watched both Artemis and Kieran dive under quickly and just as quickly they came back up.

"Mama...Auntie.." Little Rose sniffled as she began to shake. Ruby didn't waste any time and dove down directly to the floor of the pool looking around. It was then she spotted two cylinders attached to the bottom. She swam to one, ripping the bolts out and doing the same with the other. Skye returned to her comrades holding both items, lifting them up in the air.

"Portal devices." Lena gasped, shocked at what she was seeing. "Those..my design.."

Everyone looked at one another with Nia and Brainy walking over too.

"Suit up guys. We have a set of Danvers to find." Lucy commanded with them all jumping out of the pool, helping Ruby out of the water. "You okay?"

"Get...get...m...brace.." She felt nauseous and her legs quickly gave out as she hit her knees. Her mom ran over with both their bracelets and slapped her daughter's around her wrist, doing the same with her own. "Thanks Mom."

"Let's get these back to my lab and hook them up to my computer. Hopefully they will get us a location." Jehna growled which didn't go unnoticed. "Jen?"

"It's Kyle. It has to be.."

"Who is Kyle?" Sam asked, feeling a massive sense of dread.

"Our cousin. Kara's brother.."


	2. Blaze of New Understanding

\- - - - Chapter 2: Blaze of New Understanding (June's Dawn)

Both bodies remained motionless in the circular dome illuminated by a warm red glow, with a set of black boots walking around them, whistling as his firm muscled features so like his cousin came into view. Wearing a much darker shade of auburn, with the crest of El on his chest he tossed both bracelets in the air some catching them. Continuing this feat, he strode in circles more with his icy cerulean orbs watching for any sign of stirring. His shorter blonde waves were a sign that his sister and the newly made, were quite familiar to him.

One of them began to wake and he slipped his mask on, protecting his identity watching the skilled fighter rise from the floor. She was about to stand up until she saw her sister diving to check on her, checking for a pulse relieved when finding one. With that sign, Alex got up and onto her feet. Instantly she studied her surroundings squinting in an attempt to use her heat vision but unable to. Shock lit up on her face and she heard the sound of boots on the floor.

"Touch my sister and I will kill you, whoever you think you are." Alex heard a low chuckle. "Listen pal.." She shifted her stance to that of the agent she had been trained to be. "Show your..se.." The air was punched right out of her lungs by the hit to her gut forcing her to double over, nearly hitting the cold marble floor.

"I would watch your tone half-breed." His voice was much lower behind the mask that didn't go unnoticed by her. She pushed herself up and swung her leg intending to strike him and landing a blow. He spun around and she went on the offensive forcing him to defend himself from the onslaught of punches and kicks. "Damn, you're good.."

"Now.." Alex flung herself onto her hands and propelled forward to kick her opponent directly in the face, forcing him to stumble back. The mask fell and she got her first look at his face gasping. Cerulean blue eyes, a body ripped with muscle and a familiar crest, now visible without the cloaking device he had on his face shield. "Who...are…" Alex heard a groan and ran to her sister then slid in front of her to protect Kara from this man.

"Rrofish Chao Fazhur." Alex instantly noticed how smooth this blonde boy was. Yet, he was no boy. His stance, his confidence, was that of a soldier. She did in fact rise but looked around.

"Want this to be a fair fight? Remove the armor and we will fight." Danvers didn't expect him to unbuckle and unclip all of his shields, letting them fall to the floor to return to his fighter's mode. Alex had no intention of moving from where she protected her still passed out sister. "You. You are.."

"Ahmpahr Kyle Zor-El. Well, In-Ze."

"A General. Big deal." But Alex felt a giant lump in her throat at the name. So this was the other child of El. Just as she was prepared for a battle that no doubt she'd feel later, he left that defensive posture to relax his muscles and turn his back with his hands behind him. "I thought you were going to fight me."

"Mother wanted me to kill you in front of her. She wanted me to fulfill a right of passage. I won't. She wanted me to train my little niece. I...I shall not." Alex relaxed her own posture and knelt back down as her sister began to stir.

"K..Kyle..Ue?" Kara opened her eyes and looked over. "How.." She watched him walk up to them and rolled in front of her sister in the intention of protecting her. "I..I had a dream.."

"I know big sis." Kyle bent down so they were eye to eye with one another, then looked at who was at her side holding one of her hands. "I had to be sure you were here for her and not for something else." He extended his hand out to her and Alex took it shaking it. Kyle pushed a button on his watch as the red lights left and the panels pulled back, revealing the crisp blue sky. He stood up and offered them both a hand up as well, walking over to the biggest window.

"What is this place?" Alex looked on at the pure beauty of the land before her eyes.

"This is Argo." Both brother and sister said at the same time. 'This is...part of their home planet. How could Kara ever have come back to Earth after seeing this again?' One look at the vast unimaginable colors of everything and even she felt drawn to this place..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The two technological geniuses were scoping out the designs, already aware of where they came from. The runes were similar to that of the fortress and Ruby had flown there to get as much information as she could. Sam had her com in and waited for her daughter to load up the dock to turn her own on. A few minutes later they all heard her loud and clear, with their own ear pieces in.

"Checking the scrolls, databases and journals. Nothing pops on the inscrip...who are you?" Everyone froze then looked at one another. "I asked you a question."

"Rubes?" Sam didn't like the nervousness rising in her. "Rubes."

"Khahp Nahn Ahmpahr Kyle Zor-El."

"Skye..we are on our way kiddo." Maggie looked at Sam and nodded. "I'm going with her, with firepower."

"Wait.." Lena yelled before any of them could leave. "I can get us all there faster."

"I..suggest you do." Artemis slightly growled with all eyes on her glowing ones. "Hurry."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Rubes?" Skye instantly quit her defensive nature as her other mom ran up and embraced her tightly. "Are you okay?" Phoenix broke the hug, looking into her daughter's eyes. But what she saw were shivering hues filled with such a grave worry. "What is it?" Alex heard Kyle come closer but she held out a hand to motion for him to wait. She followed where Ruby's eyes ventured, knowing exactly where she was heading to, about to warn her but instead stayed still.

"This...this isn't the fort.." Skye's eyes lit up right from orange to red, not relinquishing their glow. "What's going on?" 'Ruby. Don't mention that. Trust me on this.' She listened and kept from using those words.

"Welcome Epol Vorjhah." Kyle told his niece, approaching slowly. "This is Argo." Ruby felt her eyes not wanting to leave the glorious sight before her. But she kept her shock reserved, turning her head around to glance back at a fortress. She looked at her other mom for some explanation but he beat Alex to it. "I am Kyle." The blues of his eyes reminded her of her aunt's and that was all the confirmation she needed. "It was I, that left the portal beams yes. I had thought I left them inside. Apparently my calculations were somewhat off."

"Ya think?" Alex smirked at her daughter's range of sarcasm and hoped Kyle wouldn't take too much offense to it.

"Guess I could have aimed for the garage. But no one needed their bike landing on Mars." He snickered with Ruby's lips curving upward. "We are between the rifts. I had intended to bring them both back to my sister's and our cousin's fortress, but I hadn't gotten the calculations spot on. I didn't mean to frighten you." Skye was curious as to why he couldn't see or know he was already in it.

"Not much of the fright that is the issue." Kyle raised an eyebrow as several armored knight looking figures appeared out of a storm of blue electrical nets.

"Friends of yours?"

"If...you know...what's best...for you…" Reign snarled with the darker armor over her, proof of her surface stirring fury. But when this man held up his hands it was both Ruby and Alex to step in front of him. "Alex?"

"It's fine Sis. That is Kyle." Jehna explained removing the helmet to the their newest creation of angel armors. "Do not make me regret being nice to you."

"I would never do that to my own flesh and blood. Nor would I harm either of them Samantha. Be that Reign still resides in you and no doubt is who hears me now, I harbor no ill will. Regardless that I am a General, I am not my mother. Her council be damned as far as I'm concerned." Kyle looked at each of the armored warriors. "Like a band of knights with different colored wings. These are the ones you choose to find family with Kara?"

"Get me up. Slooooowly please." Kara sighed with her wife and sister helping her up at the table. "Yes. They are more than family Kyle. El Mayarah." She told him. But the look of pain had her stepping down off the table and she walked toward him taking him by the wrist and he nodded. "This.." Everyone stepped forward at the two cylinder casings, pointing to the city below them all. "This, is Argo City."

"Holy.." Maggie put a hand over her mouth squeezing one of her wife's hands.

"This is...incredible." Lena stated, positively amazed at everything that was far different from Earth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw who had landed before him, anger fueling her strength. "No! Dreamer!" Kieran saw the tension all over Nia as she stood between the siblings.

Kyle looked at the one before him, no longer in armor but in two shades of blues formed like an open vest and the lightest of silvers appearing almost white. Then, a simple band along the eyes, that she ripped right off letting it fall at her feet. He gauged the sharp browns of her eyes, seeing no hesitation in them to remove the threat she viewed him as.

"Stand back." Nia's voice was that of sheer power she wasn't afraid to display. Kara, as Supergirl, had taught her much. Alex had also trained her. She could best the Director now, but also was reminded of the code Kara lived by. But this one, this one she wouldn't have a problem with breaking it for. "Step….back."

"Dreamer?" Something in the tone of Nia's voice shifted the atmosphere and Alex knew it. Just like that, the view around them faded away causing her to gasp and pull her sister away from who she had trusted far too easily. Phoenix looked at Kieran who motioned to Jhune and just like that both became solid walls that had no intention of letting him get to Supergirl. She clicked her tongue and Skye and her stepped to Dreamer's sides, tightening their muscles.

"A Naltorian. I wasn't expecting one of your kind to be here." The General spoke with a tinge of confidence that had the Director on edge and she now knew why. She barely saw his fingers move but when she did noticed she heard a screeching cry behind them. Alex knew that voice and jumped back just in time to steady her other sister. One look at Lena's pale cringed face and a rage built up almost instantly in her nodding to Tijrea and Luvrii to protect Kieran. With their nods she rushed back to Dreamer's side, clenching her fists. "Make this easy Director. Give me Khuhtov Aoe. Zhehd Nahn Khuhtov Vrreihaht." Unbridled fury, here she comes..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"NO ONE..calls her..THEIR property.." Reign snarled as both Phoenix and her eyes burned with kryptonian fury. Skye's own eyes burned blood red as Dreamer's nearly went black with rage. But the General just laughed then held up one simple little remote, showing them the dials.

"One move at me and your sister's mind will be in shambles. Did you think I wouldn't have insurances in case it came to this? Did you really think she is the only one I did that too?" Kyle's eyes flicked directly into Alex's as he pushed his thumb forward on the side. "Care to test my threat?" 'Ruby..jump back behind me and scan me for any inconsistencies.' On her request, her daughter did just that and heard a snarl behind her.

"What do you want Kyle." Jehna released a deeper growl pushing every ounce of her power to its max to protect Kara from the slimy brother of hers. She watched her niece move to her side as they both guarded their blonde angel. Quickly, Alex dove back as well as Sam and Nia taking place around Kara becoming as much of an impenetrable wall as they could form.

"Mother wants her to learn her place. Speaking of..I will be taking her back from your little pesky organization." But just as his smile grew, Jehna held out her closed hand and turned it face down opening it up. Particles of metal sprinkled onto the icy floor as she lifted her other hand and snapped her fingers. Several loud slams, sounds of heavy clicks and hums were heard on either side of them. The ends of a multitude of barrels all aimed directly at their enemy.

"Did you really think Supergirl wouldn't hand me over the reins to her own insurances traitor? What's wrong Kyle? Don't you know where we are? I suggest you comply and.." Jhune tossed a single band of wrist cuffs at his feet. "..put those on. My father had his own tricks that you nor they know about. Put them on. Now. Toss over that little remote too."

"Got to hand it to you Jehna.." Kyle sighed shaking his head, wondering how he had been blind to what was around him. He bent down and took the cuffs as he slid the remote to his cousin, slapping the restraints over his wrists. The moment they were shut he screamed and fell forward gasping as the strength was instantly zapped from him. "Kuva Ghuhvoi!"

"Curse in our language all you want at me Kyle. I wasn't going to stand back and watch you tear apart my Zrhvthev. This is my family. I choose..them." Jehna walked right up to her cousin and drove her foot right into his chest so hard his body slapped up into the air then fell into a heap. All gun barrels lifted then slid back into the walls, shutting closed as she walked back to her clan. "I need you to put her onto the table." She told Maggie and her wife who complied and set Lena on the slab. She stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead and set the remote by Kieran's head. "I'm not going to lie. This might hurt Lena."

"What can I do Jehna?" Alex stepped to Lena's other side and attempted to reach out through the psychic channel. She groaned and gripped the table's edge. "What the.."

"Interference. If I had to guess, he knew about that whole mind communication thing. Which means..there might be a mole at the AOD." Jhune told them and turned to meet Luvrii's eyes. "I suggest you have everyone checked out and make sure that bitch is still there. I'd rather not take any chances."

"Jehna?" More sapphire blue met cerulean sky blue and she saw the fear still there in Kara's orbs. "Why would he.."

"I can explain the fucked up methods later. Nia, I need you to take one of Alex's hands and when I tell you both to, place one of your hands on the sides of Lena's skull. Ruby, I need you to keep her head back and don't let it move. Kara, I need you to keep her focus on you. Maggie? Lucy? I need you to hold her down. Sam, keep her on her back. Rao Chad Khap Voiehd Kyn Bem Voikir Zhed." Jehna prayed to him, hoping he would answer her and bless her with the power to save Lena. "Hold her down."

"Wha.." Lena's eyes widened when she saw blue's begin to glow, suddenly feeling the fear she'd seen in her wife's eyes before as panic welled up in her. "Stop...STOP!" She fought the hands on her, keeping her pinned to the table. Lena thrashed her legs, kicking like crazy until Jehna pinned those too and whispered something only she seemed to hear. Emeralds couldn't look away from burning sapphires that became nothing but dangerous flames. But then another voice filled her and this one was at one of her ears.

"Khap Zhao Rrip." Kara whispered deeply. "Khap Zhao Rrip Lena Kieran Zor-El Danvers.." She said it once more and once after, not daring to look away even when she heard her wife's scream which almost had her turning her head but it was her sister that spoke firmly to her. 'Kar..don't look. Shut your eyes. Trust me. Trust Jehna. Trust us all..' Alex's voice in her head centered her and even with the ear piercing screams Kara closed her eyes and clenched the side of the table so hard she knew there would be indentions afterward.

Jehna kept the beams on Lena's eyes, making sure not to add heat to them as she felt the woman ready to pass out from the invasion.

"Alex..Nia..NOW!" She knew Kieran's eyes had slipped back and with the force of both woman's psychic pull, Jehna pulled back confident that what she had done along with the joined mind healing, had cleared her Earth sister of any residual effect. Just in case, she unleashed her heat vision on the remote blowing it into pieces to remove the threat entirely. "Let go."

"Is she okay?" They all asked her and Jehna nodded.

"She's gonna need some R and R, but she should be alright now." She looked up at her niece. "Will you fly with me to drop this garbage in a very deep dark hole of that cell block you guys have?" Ruby smirked.

"With pleasure." Both her moms were ready to protest but she shook her head. "I can handle my own and so can Aunt Jehna. I need you guys to get Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena safely home. Give Rose some hugs for me. Go. I seriously will be.." Lucy tossed her a set of keys and she gave her a quirked up brow.

"Cell Block Tango. I will have Captain Julee meet up with you guys there. Alright folks, let's power up these portals!" Alex just shook her head at her second in command with her ex chuckling.

Once the light show had died down, Skye fired two beams of her heat vision at the devices obliterating them. Jehna looked at her confused.

"Not gonna take any chances and if this guy so much as speaks any I will laser off one limb at a time." Ruby told her aunt.

"We really need to work on your anger management skills." Jehna smiled, gleaming inside with pride at how the younger kryptonian took to situations. But she knew the fury that she herself held towards her cousin.

"On our way back, I've got a question for you. Hence my reason for making them all leave." Ruby walked down to where the monster in human's clothing was, grabbing him by one of his ankles to drag him towards the fortress door.

"Shoot." Jehna said with them both putting in their codes, placing their palms on the readers with her niece placing the coin key in the slot with their exit open. They walked out, about to take off into the sky just as Ruby asked what was on her mind the most.

"Where is Uncle Kal?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lena felt the fog finally lift, groaning at how her body ached. Had she gone dozens of rounds with Mike Tyson? Slowly sliding her eyelids back, the first thing that came into view was the ceiling fan. Then it was the intricacy of the blades at the base. Then the crystal lamp shades, that looked vaguely familiar.

"Ugh...give me one of my migraine pills please." She groaned and the sounds of several footsteps made her rub her face. "Quiet.."

"Here." Alex set one pill in her hand and then a bottle of water. "I'm only giving you one."

"F you too Danvers." Lena grumbled as her sister helped her sit up on the couch.

"Don't be taking that on an empty stomach." Alex walked away tossing a small pack of saltines backwards pegging her in the head. "Oops."

"I'm deducting from your salary Director."

"Then who would pay the keeper at 'Bank of a Rose'?"

"Hmm hmm..she's got a point." Sam chuckled as a half full water bottle hit her in the face and she sent a glare at a cheeky grinning CEO.

"Hey, you are the one with all those kryptonian abilities. If you couldn't hear that then you have your own issues." Lena smirked opening her crackers.

"Crackers!" Before she could get one in her hand the rest were snatched up. Lena looked up at her floating daughter sighing.

"Mommy has a headache Little One." Alex told her, watching her niece fly back into her own room. "That was kinda amusing. Guess her dampening bracelet is off."

"Yep. Now you can get me more. Thanks Alexandra." Lena laughed with yet another glare aimed her direction. "Just Say.." Sam put a stop to that one as Maggie and Lucy broke out in laughter.

"I am gonna cut that irritating lingo out of all your vocab's."

"Jus saiyan!" All but Maggie facepalmed.

"Goku..is that you?" Lucy added with two strange glances her way.

"Since when do you watch anime?"

"Ya know there is some mighty fine se.." The Co Director narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"No more from you."

"Ew. Don't tell me you watch that icky slimy shit….shit." Four of them held out their hands. "Uh uh. Ask my Boss. She is cutting the pay." Three held up their hands at Lena.

"Do you forget who pays all of yours?" Emeralds watched the arms drop. "Thought so."

"Who is getting their funds reduced?" Ruby asked walking in with Jehna in tow."

"The profane expert."

"I believe you mean profanity dear." Lena told her wife who walked up holding a bag of sour cream and cheddar chips.

"How are you do..ing.." Kara glances up when the bag is confiscated. "Mama would like those back Little One."

"Share!" She sighed as her chips went flying away.

"Cheer up Kar. Here." Alex held out container. "Have a twizzlers."

"So did you guys drop off the trash in the compactor?" Lucy asked, sipping a cream soda.

"I would have rather crushed him and sent him off to Mars but who's counting?" Ruby grumbled heading to fridge. "Anyone need anything?" Sam came out of the spare bedroom slipping a tank over her head before walking back into the living room. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Rubes. Can I have a cherry dp?" Her daughter handed her the can, grabbing one of her own after tossing Lena a new pack of crackers. Luckily, Kieran caught it before sticking her tongue out at Danvers.

"Can I borrow you a sec Alex?" The Director nodded as she set down her rootbeer that was quickly stolen. Both stepped out to the veranda, not bothered by the summer heat one bit. "Nice not to roast huh?"

"No kidding." Alex walked to one of the lounges and flopped down in it and watched Jehna take a seat in the glider rockers under a patio umbrella. "What's up?"

"Ruby asked me something and.." Danvers saw the troublesome expression and sat up upon notice of it. "I'm not sure if I can bring it up with the rest of them." Alex's body stiffened from an unknown feeling of dread, unsure as to why.

"Go on." She glanced back toward the slide door and wondered if her wife was listening or her sister. Alex had a sudden urge to shift the way their conversation was placed, but when her eyes met more sapphires than ceruleans she felt as if Jehna was already aware of this. "They're.."

"Your daughter has taken care of that. Let's just say, she knew to have this convo private between us." The browns of Alex's eyes shifted to a shade of chestnut while appearing colder.

"Go on." She didn't mean her tone to come across that way, but this talk had her steering in that direction.

"It's about Kal-el." That struck a greater nerve in Danvers. It wasn't just the name but how Jehna said it.

"What about him.." What had her older sister so nerve wracked? "Jehna, this is our cousin we are talking about."

"Which is why this isn't so easy to tell you Alex." Before Danvers could get an answer, her wrist was grabbed and with a slight squeeze she opened her hand. Something cold was set in her palm as part of a chain slid out of her hand. Alex caught the escaping chain and opened her hand more with her eyes widening. Two rings were on it and her heart practically stopped. "Zhod was ordered to Chai Zhehd. If I had to guess, she ordered him too." She brought a hand up to her face covering her own mouth.

"Why?"

"To protect his wife and two newborns." Jehna told her. "Ruby and I got some...words out of my asshole cousin. Him and she who's not to be named, had back up. They promised him and his family protection on Argo, so as they didn't return to Earth and.." Their gazes locked as she reached up and wiped a tear that had escaped one of Alex's eyes. "He killed the two legionnaires." The two rings and chain fell from her grasp, dropping to the deck at her feet. "Alex..Alex.." Jehna grabbed her sister by the chin forcing her gaze back to her. "Think for a second. Think."

"You just..told me that.."

"Think Alex. Think. What hasn't happened yet?" Danvers shut her eyes trying to focus around the blow she just received. She gasped, opening her eyes again. "What..hasn't..happened..yet."

"The Legion hasn't formed. But..but it's him that forms it. Isn't it? Imra hasn't been born yet."

"Exactly." Alex was putting the puzzle together and Jehna hoped she would get the rest of the picture.

"But..Mon-El?"

"He shows up when she is an adult. Right?" The Director nodded. "They haven't been married yet, right?" Alex shook her head.

"You forget...Rose is his. My sister and him don't..ew." She felt Jehna release her chin. "Can she still exist then? She has to."

"He's the only one that is from this time. Even if he is gone for good, she is of the future."

"So what you are saying is that since they are future and Rose is now, that Rose is safe?"

"So is Imra. I know this sounds confusing but because Mon-El existed in this time, even though he went to the future and came back, it's because he went back that his life is forfeit."

"But...shit." Jehna rose an eyebrow. "The consequence of using his ring. His ring he gave to Kara. Her ring protected her future."

"Yes. She will still be born. He won't be alive still. If he had worn the ring when they were killed, he might have survived. So the only thing I can think of is.."

Both heard the most agonizing of screams as a vortex opened up from the sky, warped with black clouds and blue streaks of lightning and quickly Alex flew up to catch the figure that fell out of it. "That's.."

"IMRA!" The one name spoken had everyone running outside to see what all the commotion was about. It was then, that Alex floated back down with a wounded, weak, and sobbing Saturn Girl in her arms.

"Saturn Girl?" Kara didn't understand until the frail broken voice came from the Legionnaire's lips.

"He..he..killed..Mon.." Sam caught the blonde just as she passed out from shock, setting her onto one of the lounges. Once down she stood back up with hers and Ruby's eyes burning in fury. Lena was clenching her fists, after doing her best to run after everyone. Maggie had to steady herself with help of her wife. Nia dropped on another of the lounges.

"Rose.." Ruby heard the heavy wail from the deck and sped in as quick as she could to go console Little One. Sam however, was fuming.

"What happened.." Alex sat back down after attempting to stand. Lena had gathered her wife in her arms. Maggie and Lucy took seats at the table. Nia looked toward the living room and hoped Ruby could calm little Rose down. The loud cries died down and she took a seat next to Alex taking one of her hands with Sam taking the other one as she sat down beside her wife.

"Is it true?" Nia wouldn't know how to tell her fiance that his friend was gone and another of his close companions had been severely injured. "Tell us..everything.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alex and Sam looked on, unable to find any words to aid both Kara and Imra. The two were crying in one another's arms, mourning the loss of someone they both had still loved. Lena handed them both cups of hot tea as Ruby held her own mug. She couldn't even imagine losing anyone she loved and still felt a hole where her darker aunt had been once. The Red Daughter may have started out as an enemy, but deep down she was family nonetheless. But suddenly, one broke away from the other and they all noticed something...off..

"Kar?" Alex saw the demeanor shift in her sister and it wasn't a good one. Kara stood up after kissing Imra on the top of her head, to walk away from her. "Kara?" Warm sky cerulean orbs were no longer present, replaced with cold grey darkening by the moment. "Kara?"

"Don't Alex." Kara spoke with such an icy tone that it actually scared the Director. "Look after her."

"Kara...no. Kara. Wait.." Alex didn't even see her sister move. One moment she was there and the next..gone. "Shit.." Phoenix motioned to Lena and Nia to stay put then to her ex and her wife to protect Little one." She made her way to the balcony, followed by her wife, their daughter and her oldest sister. "Keep up." The four of them took to the skies and towards the AOD. Alex knew exactly where Kara was going. Not Supergirl. Kara Zor-El.."

She was no fool and she heard them calling out to her, but rage had given her more force behind her thrust and with it she continued her course. But she stopped in mid air, as it hit her. Kyle and Alura...weren't at the AOD..

Kara spun around just as the four stopped their movements before her and noticed two slip to the side. But her eyes locked on her sister's, removing all emotion from her face.

"Where are they?" But looking in Alex's orbs she saw no recognition. Though this was her sister, the master at keeping secrets. "Where Alex."

"No." Ruby told her aunt, steering those cold as ice hues on her own hazel greens. "She doesn't know Supergirl." She barely saw her aunt rush at her and before she knew it both her mom and aunt were blocking the punch. "Stop!"

"What is wrong with you?! How dare you!" Sam seethed and rushed at Kara who turned and blocked the punch, swinging one which was dodged.

"Mom! Aunt Kara!" Ruby yelled but her calls were completely ignored. Alex and Jehna were about to intervene but Skye stopped them. "You forget..Reign defeated her once." She had hoped that she wouldn't have to stop this fight.

Sam had known that Kara was strong and even with Reign's skill, the hero had definitely gotten stronger. A few kicks had been met, but a couple of her own had struck. As one made contact another did as well and even with Kara's force of fury, Sam had learned from the best. Her wife. Luckily, even with the rage and force, beams hadn't been fired. Artemis believed, even Reign had been praying to Rao on that. However, Sam felt the wear down and she had to best Kara before things got worse. It was then, her eyes caught escaped tears and she knew what to do.

"I'm sorry Kar.." Sam didn't have a choice and when she saw the opportunity she landed the sole of her foot directly at the center of Kara's chest, forcefully kicking her backward. It infuriated her just as Artemis had hoped and with it the heat vision came. But Sam was ready and released her own. Blue beams met red ones and both roared, forcing more and more power into their eyes. It was then, she let Reign forward inside her body but felt when the strength in Supergirl's increased. 'She is going to blow out her powers Reign. Phoenix needs to be prepared for that.' Both felt a push and knew who it was. 'We are both prepared to catch you guys. Are you sure you don't want..WATCH OUT!'

Reign pulled back the beams as Supergirl flew at her and she caught her with them both soaring upward. "Dammit.." She hadn't expected to be flown practically into space. Just as she began to believe Kara was gonna fly them up that far, she was let go and barely had time to power up her heat vision again. Their beams crashed against one another's. Reign and Sam were forcing everything they had into this fight but then once again, the beams stopped. "Give up?"

"No." Kara snarled as she swung out her arms to her sides seeing the sudden perplexity in who she knew to be Reign's eyes. Her arms swung forward, hands slapped together but what came with it completely caught them all by surprise. Almost as if an earthquake happened in the sky, a powerful force hit them all flinging them back, losing the ability to remain in the air. They all began to plummet far quicker than they should, however luckily their powers came back before they could fall any further. Yet when they soared upward, Kara was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam gasped, still feeling the strike of what came at them.

"Flash's gift to her when we played Nazi party." Alex groaned rolling her head some to crack her neck. "That is definitely a trick I want."

"No kidding. So..where did you guys hide the pests?" Artemis asked with her daughter motioning them towards Jhune's fortress. They knew it was the one place Supergirl couldn't get into. They hoped..

"I...think I know where.." Alex froze and without any warning she descended down at a speed that matched if not surpassed her sister's own. "Kar…" She knew then and there, that Kara had used all of her reserves up with her little trick. "No no..no...c'mon.." Phoenix wasn't fast enough and Supergirl was tumbling toward the ground and she knew if she landed.. "Dammit...please...Rao..Sokao.."

Just as Alex feared she would fail her sister, someone else flew down and caught Kara in their arms. Phoenix felt her eyes burning amber shifting darker in their glow. "Let..her..go..Alura." But when the figure turned to face her still holding her sister's limp body, something caused Alex's heart to race.

"It's been a while, Brave One." Danvers swallowed the lump in her throat and looked on in both shock and confusion. "Perhaps, we can join my two daughters and my granddaughter yes?" Alex nodded just as Sam, Ruby and Jehna floated up to meet them. "Let us go to my niece's fortress yes?"

"Mom?" Jehna and Sam spoke stunned. Ruby looked from her mom and aunt to the one before them. When the woman nodded, she couldn't speak.

"Not here." Astra told them and quickly flew to the direction of the Fortress of Solitude. They wordlessly nodded and followed who was holding a passed out Supergirl. They all had questions, but only one rang the loudest. How..was Astra..alive...


	3. Judge Me Not

\- - - - Chapter 3: Judge Me Not (June's Second Full Moon)

Their destination hadn't steered to the familiar fortress, but to Lena's abode where they all could find solace. Alex could easily sense the uneasiness of both her wife and their daughter, but furthermore her other sister. However their feelings, the woman holding her sister didn't pay any attention to it and asked Lena where she could set her niece down. The voice spoke volumes and she remembered it quite well, trapped in that recollection. But it wasn't just that memory, no. It was the one when Astra had shown up at her place and offered her assistance when her sister was attacked by the Black Mercy. If she hadn't come to Alex, her sister wouldn't be alive. It was her that gave Danvers what she needed to do so.

Then it was the perfect fantasy the Black Mercy had shown Kara. It was what she had wanted most and Alex wasn't a part of that wish. As much as it hurt her knowing that, it was Alex who brought Kara back in the end. Then what did she do? She killed Astra, in the most dishonorable way possible. It was no wonder that Non chose to send Alex out with that very same sword. But now, before all their eyes, was the person she had stabbed in the back...literally..

Lena had told Astra to put her on the bed in her's and her wife's bedroom, leading her back out and nodding to Ruby to stay with her. Once they were back in the vast living room, everyone that carried a gun had it aimed directly on the kryptonian. Alex stood with her fist closed, a signal for them to keep their weapons locked on who proclaimed to be her sister's aunt.

"Do you remember the last real conversation we had?" How could Alex forget. "When I came to help Kara, not fight. Do you remember?" Danvers nodded. "You have always been more to my niece than just her sister. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Not to allow my hatred of you to blind me." Alex turned her head some nodding as the guns went down. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I do not blame you or scold you for what death you gave me Brave One. Let us speak in private."

"Like hell I'll.." Sam felt her heart race when the warmth of Astra's eyes met her own. "Alex?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Alex motioned for Astra to follow her into the master bedroom where her sister was resting. It tore at her, the look in Kara's eyes when last their gazes met. She shook that away, waited until Astra was in and shut the door. "Give me a moment." The Director fired off a text and heard a few curse words and slams of doors but was grateful for them to abide by her request for privacy.

"You are hardly fine Alexandra." A groan caught Astra's attention.

"I hate when people call me that. Alex is fine." She watched as this woman sat down beside her unconscious sister. "Will you answer my questions now?" A hand softly brushed blonde strands out of Kara's face in such a tender and caring manner which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"I will. First off, I will explain how I am here." Astra turned her head to look at who sat on the other side of her niece. "It was my sister." She watched the deep confusion in the soldier's face. "I was given the prayer, no doubt by Little One and sent off to the light of Rao. Instead, I woke up on Argo. I had been brought back by those of Juru and only so, to help Alura accomplish the tasks she was to command of me. I chose not to obey and by doing so, she had prepared to banish me to the Phantom Zone, again."

"That place is.." Alex watched the pure love on Astra's face for her sister.

"How long was she trapped there?" The pain in itself in her voice tore at the Director.

"Twenty four years. She sent her off at thirteen." She explained. "Were you sent there?"

"Yes." Astra sighed, unsure how to give the rest of what this other niece of hers wished for. "She succeeded but something pulled me out. I hadn't woken up on Earth though. Another moon, which I slowly was able to recover from. Before my sister had sent me off, she had her guards beat me within an inch of my very life. I often wondered how Rao could sentence me that way. I began to consider the reason being, my choices with Non. I have been told he is deceased."

"Yes." Alex hoped that Astra wouldn't ask for details. "Your daughter Samantha is my wife. Our daughter is the one you met. She goes by Ruby but, as a warrior she is called Astra Skye."

"She calls her..self.." She hadn't expected that kind of honor, but it moved her from so many years in a soldier's life. Astra looked from one niece to the other, meeting Alex's gaze once more. "Alex...what are you not telling me?"

"Why did Alura take Jehna and Samantha away from you?"

"Jehna, for spite. Samantha for the ones of Juru. I trusted my sister when it came to Jehna and she had the child ripped from me. The aftermath is far too grim and unjust so I wish to leave it at that. As for Samantha, Alura took her from me to give to the witches of Juru. I would assume they sent her here for a reason, after their evil intentions. It seems, both of my daughters have suffered by her hand. I can never thank you enough Brave One. You not only gave Kara a home and family, but love them both with all of you. As you have given love to my granddaughter, which I hope that she and her mother can forgive me."

"There is something you should know Astra." Alex looked into her aunt's eyes hoping this wouldn't break the noble honorable woman before her. "I need us both to be calm, for if you lose it I will and we can't do that around Kara."

"I can do that." Astra flicked her gaze down to her niece and noticed a tightening in her jaw. "What has happened to her?" Looking back into the stone browns, she attempted not to worry so much but couldn't help that concern.

"She was administering tests on herself. World Killer trial tests. She had taken drastic measures to protect us all and has sacrificed far too much, on top of being dealt blow after blow because of it. Astra..she was..Alura poisoned her." Alex watched the body language shift almost instantly. "Please. Stay..calm." Her aunt cracked her jaw pushing out a heavy breath at the news.

"Very well. Please Alex. Tell me..all of it." Alex nodded and began to explain everything that had happened over the span of several years rather than a simple few months. She knew that this is what Astra needed, no matter how difficult it was to hear. She owed this to her aunt, still feeling the regret for what she did to this warrior of Krypton.

No sooner had she finished, wrapped in a warm embrace of this aunt that accepted her, exhaustion took hold of her and with it she began to drift in a set of safe comforting arms, sending one last psychic message to her daughter letting her know she was alright..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ruby swung her legs as she sat on the railing at the park they had all ventured to. Her eyes were locked on the giant penthouse of her aunt's, doing her best not to listen but still keeping close eye with her supreme vision so far passed a simple kryptonian's. A smile crossed her lips as she watched her mom and grandmother holding onto one another, no doubt in an accepting sign of peace. With the knowledge that there was no feud, she looked back to everyone who had been watching her with curious eyes.

"I can practically hear the gear wheels turning in your head Samantha." Lena stated with Sam turning to her. "You think you are the only one nervous here? My wife is up there too."

"I know. Rubes?"

"They are fine Mom." Ruby told them all. 'I'm not dare letting them know both of us have the rings on.' Nope, that wasn't coming up in the least. 'I appreciate that Rubes. I'm okay. We are okay.' That was good enough for her, even though her other mom sounded rather worn down.

"Soooooo...is anyone...else kinda wondering...how...the fuck...she is, I don't know..alive?" Lucy asked straight out, not caring about the leap when no one else was budging. Her inquiring mind wouldn't shut up and she was betting on that hers wasn't the only one.

"I think those answers will be given once they've had their chat." Ruby countered, shaking her head to see the curious, worried and nervous glances her direction. "What?" If the conversation continued, with them all out in still rather warm weather, someone was gonna get shot by the looks of it..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"The littlest isn't paying attention." One of her soldiers spoke, looking on with his kryptonian abilities. Two others swung the bodies of both women over their shoulders.

"We are in position Lady Alura." Two female Generals said with one slipping an attached chip to the back of the Director's phone. "Her device is unlocked and will stay that way." She slipped the microphone onto her vest and slipped the ear piece over her ear. "They won't be able to know the difference. Enough of that one's voice has been recorded."

"Take my daughter and this so called sister and leave out the right wing bedroom window. Make sure you aren't seen or heard." Alura instructed them. "Pitiful humans can't even tell when their own prisoners gain access to such a futile system. To think, they really believed my traitorous sister to still be alive and well." She turned to her main General. "See to it my son and the Naltorian are dealt with. Make sure neither of you miss when you shoot both of Astra's offspring with the gold rounds. I want their kryptonian heritage gone."

"They are Kara and Alex correct? Danvers as a last name?" One of the female Generals asked.

"That is Kara Zor-El, my daughter. The human with kryptonian life force is known as Director Danvers but is called Danvers by most of them. Her wife, my sister's measly youngest, is Samantha. She was such a waste of a World Killer shell." Alura nodded as the two known as Danvers sisters were carried off. She tapped her wrist as both Generals changed forms by the bracelets they wore, appearing to be the blonde on the bed and the short haired auburn agent sitting up. "All is set. We have some time before the youngest of the kryptonians out there checks on us again."

They surveyed the city life, pushing open the slide doors then taking off into the sky. Careful to be seen, they stayed low enough and flew between buildings to avoid detection by those below. Alura listened to the reports from her fellow soldiers until one of her Generals cleared her throat. "What?"

"Do you think they will ever know that she is still alive?" The Judicator chuckled.

"None of them will believe that she is in my place at their pathetic human base. I couldn't let the others know that I had her thrown into the cell meant to hold me. They might not be so willing to do what must be done if they knew. Some of them had once been her soldiers. It's better they believed her to be dead."

"But won't they know since you had been set free?" One General asked in pure curiosity.

"Those of this Earth, that helped in my escape, have been executed. If anyone was to ask about that I will sentence them to the same fate. Each of my soldiers wears a badge on their sleeve cuff. Should I hear any word not to my commands, those that oppose will be poisoned with a fast acting venom. I will not have anymore interferences if I can help it." Alura walked to the window, then turned back to both women. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Lady Alura. What do you intend to do with your offspring? She appears not to be following her mother's orders." The one laying down pulled out a small vial, unscrewing it then dumping the contents in her mouth. She handed the empty container to her cousin. "El Mayarah."

"She should be unconscious for enough time. You have already explained the reason for her betrayal. I'll explain it to my cousin later. Best to be on your way Lady Alura." She watched the Judicator slip away then adjusted the vocal chip, cloaking the microphone and earpiece. "Time to play our parts cuz." She smirked in Alex's voice and form, hearing the two beeps in her ear indicating her boss' departure. Once all clear, she took the phone and sent off a text for the little gang to return. "Showtime.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It didn't take long for them to come in and immediately start calling out Alex's name. "In the bedroom still. Astra had to leave for an hour or so. She needed to retrie.."

Jehna took the woman by the collar of her shirt and threw her down the hall with her eyes burning sapphire in fury.

"Aunt Jehna!" Ruby yelled, unsure as to what the hell had gotten into her aunt. Yet two hard slams and one ripped shirt, had something small and black tossed backwards at her feet. "What is.."

"It's..a microphone?" Jehna slammed the broad's head down against the floor and when she went to do it again, she was met with laughter from who was under her. "Mom?"

"Ha ha hmmm...ohhhh such fools." The laughter died down when Ruby socked the bitch so hard it knocked her right out.

"That was getting annoying. Shit..Sam?"

"Checking! DAMMIT! They aren't here!" It was no longer fury, now far beyond murderous rage. "How the hell.." Sam was seething but most of all worried to death.

"This is how." Skye snarled and grabbed the knocked out woman's wrist, ripping off the bracelet and with it gone the figure of her other mom faded. "Shifting device."

"Skye?" Lena shakily spoke her niece's name. "Can you..can you...hear them?" Ruby shut her eyes and gasped opening them up as they shifted right out of hazel greens into burning reds.

"Jhune...Artemis..NOW!" Both nodded and flew out after Skye who was on the verge of ripping several heads off. She, her mom and aunt could easily hear her Aunt Lena's frantic voice to bring them back. Then she heard the cries from little Rose and that damn near tore her heart right in two. But just as they had taken off from the city, another appeared in the clouds close to them. "You are...can I call you grandma Astra?"

"What are both my daughters and granddaughter doing out here at this time? I would think you would be with my niece and her sister." Alura smiled, playing her part.

"My daughter and I usually take watch over the city and we figured my sister could come with us this time. She's only been out on a couple patrols before." Sam returned the smile and pretended to relax, regulating her breathing. 'Ruby, I don't think this is my Mom. Call it a hunch but when we can, we need to let Lucy know so she can check the cell block at the base. Something tells me, that might be where Astra really is. Can you hear me?'

"Yeah but...since you are out here Grandma...wanna join us?" Ruby nodded slightly to answer her mom.

"Perhaps tomorrow night? I had told Alex I was going to grab my things where I have been staying if that's alright."

"Oh okay." Ruby tried to sound reasonably disappointed. "You promise?"

"You bet. I'll see you all in a little bit alright?" The moment they watched her disappear, Sam turned to Jehna and her daughter.

"Check your fortress." Jhune nodded and flew off towards the opposite direction. Artemis looked at Skye. 'Can you hear Phoenix?' Ruby shut her eyes concentrating on drowning out the sounds of the city and everything else until she found both Danvers sisters' heartbeats. Sam saw how hard her daughter was trying and it scared her. 'Mom..Mom. Phoenix..Alex!' Ruby waited, hoping and praying to Rao for aid in finding them. 'Ru...Ru..by..'

Skye opened her eyes giving her mom a stern look but one that told her she had found something. Then she remembered how tired her other mom sounded, suddenly feeling completely like this was her fault for letting her guard down. 'Mom. Where are you? Can you see anything? Can you hear anything?' Obviously no one else knew about their rings. 'Cold..c...cold...ice. B..bod...body...c..c..cold.'

Sam was waiting and mouthed did you find anything with her daughter responding says it's cold then waving off any other questions. 'Mom. Mom? Mom, is it the fortress?'

Ruby was about to mention the fortress until she received a text from her aunt Jehna. She held up the device to her mom frowning. 'I had thought she might be at the fortress but Jhune checked both of theirs.' So the question was...where were they? 'Rube...Rubes...c..col..d..und.. .under….ice...under...ice..un...der..wa..ter..' Skye typed something into her phone keypad then showed the message to her mom and sent it to her aunt. 'Rube...n..not..not...A..st..ra..' Her eyes were growing darker in shades of blood fire. 'Sub...ice..a..arctic…'

Artemis felt her own orbs matching her daughters, watching Skye type out something else then showing her what she just sent Jhune. 'Mom, is she there?' But just as she was about to send her aunt another text the figure in Astra's form showed back up.

"Sorry about the wait Little One. Where is my other daughter?" Sam snickered, drawing attention off of Ruby.

"For lack of better terms...getting banged." The woman looked at her funny as her daughter gave her a disgusted face.

"Ew. I don't want to know what Aunt Jehna does in the bedroom thank you." Their counterpart just laughed. "Hey Mom? I wanted to check and see how my girlfriend was doing after her driver's test today if that's okay." Sam turned her head slightly raising an eyebrow then sighing, shaking her head. "Thanks!"

"Forgive the rebellious teenager." She apologized but the woman just smiled.

"We are all that young once. So tell me, what does patrolling entail..?"

"Aunt Lena, Can you hear me okay?" Ruby asked, soaring away from both kryptonians still in the sky.

"Well enough. We found the other one's earpiece and microphone. Any ideas?"

"One. I took the microphone and snatched the other earpiece. Can you hack into their feed and send it to me?"

"I can do that. Any luck?"

"Yes. Tell me when you are in." Skye hoped that none of them noticed she had taken the other shifter's bracelet. She had a plan, she just had to wait for things on Aunt Lena's end.

"I'm in. Tell me when you are ready."

"Ready." 'Mom. Take her to the alien bar and get her ass wasted. Consider it mother and daughter time and that you wanna celebrate. Make it sound believable and when you can, call Aunt Lena then hand her the phone.' "Aunt Lena, if I get her on the line..can you hack her com and mic?"

"You bet. Just get the bitch on the phone and I will do the rest."

"I can do that. Mom can definitely do that. I am gonna have her take her to the alien bar."

"Get her drunk and then kick her ass?" Ruby agreed with her Aunt Maggie on that one. She heard a beep on her phone looking at it. "Hey Ruby, Sam is calling Lena."

"Calling me too. I'll stay on line."

"Hello? Hey Sam. What?"

"Like HELL that bitch takes those from me! It's Reign. A very, VERY pissed off Reign. What's the plan?"

"Dump her off in the base I tell you to. How good are you acting skills kiddo?"

"Not like I didn't ace theater in school. I can handle my own. Mom, Aunt Jehna...I will dump off the scum in a cage box then meet you guys at the caps. I know where they are."

"Ruby...be careful. Bring back our girls."

"I'm not coming back empty handed." Skye ended the call, slid her phone into her boot and took off like a bat out of hell toward the ice. That bitch and her lackies may have prepared for some of them, but not...Reign and her daughter..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The snickering sickening remarks she heard from some of the guards made her want to gag, even with the gag in her mouth. She refrained from doing so and waited for them to leave where her and Kara were being kept. It pissed her off that they had tied her up that way and put kryptonite cuffs on someone that was of their kind. Alex would get her revenge later, but until then she would hold off unleashing hell. At least until the restraints were removed.

When she knew the coast was clear, scanning for cameras or any other form of surveillance finding none, she went to break the cuffs. Two tugs and they still hadn't budged. Alex tried again, this time putting more force into her attempt and groaned, putting her head back kicking her cuffed legs cursing in the eleven languages she knew. Then just as she had continued to thrash, a wave of nausea hit her and everything began to spin. She fell onto her side, facing her sister noticing how blurry Kara's face looked to her.

"Can you believe how good these planet's females look?" Danvers hated that shit, but at the moment she was completely helpless to stop it.

"Think Lady Alura will let us have the other one? She doesn't have any use for her." There it was. All the confirmation Alex needed and she couldn't wait til one of the pompous asses came in to check on them. She would find a way to break free and when she did, they would be crying for mercy.

"What? Can you put...Lady Alura? Yes. Yes. Are you sure? Yes. No Ma'am I am not. Yes. Alright." Danvers heard a loud grumble. "I guess we don't get to have our way with the human. She wants them both brought up top. Apparently, she is gonna off the Earthling in front of her daughter." Her eyes widened as she looked at her sister again but the blurred vision remained. She heard the door open and wished she had the ability to use her heat vision so she could burn their own vision away permanently. Instead she heard a putrid whistle "Damn. I was looking forward to this piece of tail."

"Guess we can always have one of the other females in their little gang." The Director heard the cage door open and could smell the stink of both guards, shutting her eyes pretending to be unconscious. She contemplated what she would do first to them when she got loose. Snapping their limbs one by one was the first thing that came to mind. "Looks like they are both still dumb struck cold. Well, let's take them up shall we?"

"Can't believe this one is Lady Alura's kid. She's got the looks boy. Mighty good on the eyes. Shame we can't be the one to seed her." Danvers was losing her cool, quickly. Their deaths would not be quick. 'Keep your breathing calm Mom. Play dead essentially. I am up above.' She would play dead alright. She would play dead. The moment they were up top they would be pleading for death once the damn restraints came off.

The guards hauled both women up to the surface, seeing their boss motioning the prisoners to be dropped at her feet.

"Leave us. All of you." Alura instructed her soldiers and watched as they slipped back down into the submarine, then waited and walked over to the cap and fired her heat vision along the rim of it. She took a deep breath and blew ice over it and following that with another shot of sheer beams hotter than any fire on Earth. When she knew it was sealed enough, she walked over and took Alex by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the deck.

Alex wasn't sure where her daughter was, but she hoped Ruby was okay. She turned her head away when a hand came up to touch the side of her face and rip the gag right off. She tightened her fists behind her back and slowly looked forward into a set of cold heartless eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't know what was going on?"

"Rrosh Bim Ehrohnev." She growled and spit in Alura's face. She would be sending her to hell shortly. But the woman didn't look at all phased, in fact she smiled and the smirk spoke volumes to the twisted nature of this monster. Then, without any warning her wrist was grabbed, snapping the cuffs, which had held her arms in place behind her. Her hand was pulled in front of her and grabbed forcing her eyes to widen. She felt what was on her finger ripped off it only to be thrown to the ground but not as hard as she thought. Still, it hurt nonetheless. She tried to free her legs at the ankles but still wasn't able to break the restraints.

"Don't underestimate me Rth Kighrhys. All of Earth's creatures are just that." Alura snapped her fingers as four soldiers floated up and dropped two bodies on either side of them.

"No...no..NO!" Alex felt her heart constrict. Her wife and her older sister weren't moving and Sam lay inches from Kara's unconscious body. Her eyes filled with burning amber glow looking up at the one who hovered above her now. "I will KILL.." She gasped as the dizziness hit her again, ending the glow of her orbs.

"I highly doubt that." She snapped her fingers and just like that, four soldiers dropped into the icy water. The two that had seemingly been unconscious were cooling their heat vision blasts. "Because I really don't think...you would kill.." She ripped off the bracelet and the facade quickly left, leaving Ruby standing over her other mom and blasting the ankle restraints. "Me Mom." Skye picked Phoenix up and handed her back her ring, noticing her unsteady footing. "Sorry for the rough handling."

"B..but...h..how?" Alex struggled to get the words out but was engulfed by her wife and watched her Jehna pick up her still unconscious sister. It was then her knees buckled, though Sam had caught her before she could fall.

"It appears that they had figured out a way to not only cloak devices, but shift like Martians do. Oh the wonders...of kryptonian science." Ruby smirked, but glanced over at her limp aunt then back at her other mom. "Is she alright?" Jehna couldn't let go of the stern expression that warranted a bit of fear. "Are you alright?" The Director didn't look well at all.

"Let's just get out of here." Jhune suggested as they all flew upward until she watched her niece dive down. "Wait.."

"No. Rraop Udol Tahnz Dhehriv." Skye looked up at Artemis and nodded. Sam felt her wife go completely limp and adjusted Danvers in her arms. 'Rest now Mom..rest Phoenix. Get them out of here Mom, Aunt Jehna. I will catch up.' Both took off with their precious cargo as Ruby put her head back touching down on the top of the submarine. "Zhgam Tehnauhd Chadhrahzv Im Dovrrosh." She shut her eyes and gave herself over to that darkness, letting it sweep her up in the tides of unbridled power. Power that she would use...to sink what she stood on.

Her eyes came back into view with her orbs as black as night, ignited with blood fires. She opened and closed her fists, pumping them as she listened to the howls and screams of those trapped below. She heard the pounding and blasts of attempts to escape. Her lips curved upward as power radiated all over her body and through it, snickering as she hummed a tune that she had heard on the radio. She floated upward still opening and closing her fists, staring down at the tank then firing her beams down into the water right to the propellers and tanks, blasting them into pieces. Coming down some, she picked up the nose of the ship and blew an icy blast over the front of it, hoisting it above the icy water some more and blew onto the rest of the submarine.

Skye noticed the weight and thoroughly satisfied, let it fall as it hit the frigid ocean to sink down deep. She listened to the howls, the screams, the cries and pounds which she ignored. None of it mattered. She had family waiting for her return and this too would pass. Astra Skye accepted the consequences that she as Ruby couldn't. When the silence finally came, she continued to listen and made sure there were no human lives below. That was one thing she would and could not allow in her actions. Luckily they were all kryptonian, but even though that was who she had sentenced...it was vengeance that filled her.

She let the darkness in her eyes remain in their burning glow of blood spilled, now eager to get to the base where they believed the real Alura was. If that was not her it was…'Astra.' "Grandma.." Skye thrust herself through the sky, rushing toward answers she hoped to gain by one single person she craved to meet. She had taken the honor of her grandmother's name as part of her own and with it, she yearned to look into those eyes that her mother had once seen. Consequences be damned for her choice that sunk below, as she pushed herself faster to one destination and only one that mattered..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They all heard the shouts from the balcony of the AOD, watching as two flew in with both sisters in their arms. Jackie and Amelia ran over with two stretchers as they surveyed both women that appeared to be in bad shape, extremely pale for being of kryptonian blood. One team of medical staff split in two, as a group took to the care of the Director and another Supergirl. Quick to needed oxygen, a mask was placed on each of them with one groaning and one whimpering.

"How...how are they doc?" Lucy asked first, holding tight to her wife's hand who was practically crushing it by how scared she was. Maggie looked on in horror at the damage to both Danvers. Neither should look that banged up.

"Director?" Hamilton called. "Alex?" She watched the woman's head slightly turn, eyes barely opening with little puffs against the mask. "Alex." She was barely coherent and slipping in and out of consciousness. Amelia looked over at the other sister and saw how little Kara's chest was rising and falling. "How is she?"

"Her levels are far too low. She's experiencing respiratory failure with hypoxia. We need to get her to a sunlamp room and get her oxygen level up. How is Alex?"

"She.." She shined a light in Danvers eyes, not getting any response. "What did they do to them?" 'Alex? Alex can you hear me?' Amelia felt her heart pounding with worry but felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing Sam at her side. She watched Lena slip to Kara's bedside as they finally locked the wheels on both beds in the patient room. "Turn them all on."

"No response?" Sam asked Jackie, who did the same light test shaking her head. 'What did they do to you baby? C'mon..' "Talk to me babe." She had to focus or she wasn't going to be any good to either of them. Sam watched Jehna glove up and fit into scrubs tossing her some. "Got a degree?"

"A few actually. Let's get them under Ruby's machines and check for anomalies. Do we know where she is?" Sam shook her head as they wheeled both into the operating room with Amelia taking charge and pointing to which machines need to be turned on and at what frequency. Both Artemis and Jhune shared a look and with a slight nod, Jehna ran to the portable table rolling it over. "Do we have any spare coms Amelia?"

"Hang on." Hamilton went to the other end of the room about to step out until Remzi handed her two boxes. "Thanks Aaron."

"Take care of them Doc." He told her. She ran over and opened both boxes, slipping the ear band over one of Sam's ears clipping the microphone to her scrub collar. Amelia did the same for Jehna then nodded to two of her nurses who took to blood draws and IVs.

"Call Ruby." Sam spoke and waited for her daughter to pick up. Five rings and finally she got an answer. "Rubes?"

"How are they?"

"Not good Skye." Jehna answered for them both.

"Listen..Astra...she's alive Mom. She was who was at the base. She's in a little better shape since I jacked the sun shots you had Aunt Jehna. I am coming back with her now. Did you finish off the bitch for me?" They looked at one another and heard the darker tone in Ruby's voice. This wasn't the warm caring kryptonian. This was Astra Skye. "Hello?"

"She's bound in several kryptonite chains and both red and green lamps on her. How many did you give her?"

"I drank one. I gave her two. Enough for us both to be flying back to you guys. What do you need?" They watched Lena and Lucy enter in scrubs, slipping their coms and mics on.

"I need my kit from the closet with the double buckle on it. Grab the two bags from under the east wing cupboard across the bed on the left." Lena told her flicking her gaze to Jehna. "How many of those sun shots do you have left?"

"We still have the sun caps we confiscated from Arleen's dungeon." Lucy reminded them with Sam smirking. "Hey Julee? Vault B-42 and combo 765-228. Can you do that?"

"On it." The Captain kissed her husband's cheek then took off down the hall. Aaron heard her commands from her team, looking over at Lucy after securing the slide door with four of his team on guard.

"We found the rogues and have them in custody. There were fifteen."

"Dammit. That many?" Lucy felt sick to her stomach. Over a dozen traitors amongst them. "Were they human?" Remzi shook her head. "Kryptonian?" He gave her the answer with a simple nod. "You've got to be kidding me?!"

"Focus Luce." Maggie told her from the window.

"This isn't good. Their lungs have been filled with a parasitic agent. Alex's is worse and it looks to be a form of spores. Kara's has gradually weakened her immune system, but isn't forming the bacterial compound like her sister's. The sun caps won't do any.." Amelia looked up as two other women entered in a full set of scrubs. Both Sam and Jehna's eyes lit up as Ruby entered with her grandmother beside her.

"I will help Kir Chahv and Brhehz Chahv. What has been found?" Astra looked at both her daughters that had quit with their glowing orbs, but looked at her too stunned to move. "What has been found?" Amelia and Jackie explained everything, with Ruby immediately jumping in. She barked at the aids, then pointed to which scanners she needed. Finally her mom and aunt took to their tasks. Lena shot off with suggestions, Lucy added her own expertise and with everyone on task, they went about tending to the Danvers sisters..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Co Director and her main Boss gave their commands, with Aaron's best agents stepping back. Lucy took out her key as Lena turned the pieces of her own to form the key she carried. They placed them in the slots, punching in their codes on the readers that became visible after both keys were turned. Finally, a few drops of blood registered in the system, slid back both slim doors for them to enter. Once inside the separate tunnels, they stepped onto the single see through platform.

"Luvrii Dianne."

"Kieran Felice."

They waited for the red beams to scan them beneath their feet and walked to the ends of each tunnel until meeting the end of them. "35."

"6292724." Lucy chuckled with the wall sliding back between them and the door entering at the center. "Damn Lee. I love this shit." Lena smirked then motioned for her Co Director to step inside the cell block. "Gotta hand it to ya, nobody can pull this crazy system of yours off. My deceased dusche daddy would fall over twitching at your clever security."

"Well, can't blame me for memorizing my phone keyboard. How else would we remember all the dials?" Lena brought her hand to her side at the holster as Lucy did the same. They drew their guns at the same time with Kieran holding hers out to the left of her and Luvrii holding hers out to the right. She clicked her tongue twice as Lucy whistled slightly. Both strode forward down the stone lain walkway as they stopped at the only occupied cage covered in green wall lamps and red sun ceiling lamps.

"Merry Christmas." The Co Director spoke with a cocky tone.

"Looks like it came early this year." The CEO smiled, until shifting her expression to one of absolutely no emotion. The mask she always portrayed when in business mode gave her a 'no care in the world' set of morals. "Do be a dear and open the caged animal's door will you?"

"With pleasure." Lucy shifted her own mask on, needing it for what they were about to do. She had been glad she'd had the chat she did with Sara Lance. It prepared her for these type of situations and now that lesson would give her that edge.

Both women stepped inside the cage, viewing the chained up prisoner wrapped tightly in kryptonite bindings. "Oh my. It appears that we've used the wrong tire chains for these temperatures. I can't believe it's seventeen below zero down here. Those nets seem to have some tears. It's a good thing we added the spikes to them." Lucy whistled again as she took a left with Lena taking the right so their dominant shooting hands kept the barrels aimed directly at their prisoner.

"That leather wrapped horse bit might be a tad too tight. Can you go ahead and undo it Director?" Lena wouldn't add the Co to her title. She preferred having Luce in charge for this task.

"I can do that." Lucy knelt down and un-clipped the bar as the bound bitch coughed once free of the bar gag that was pressed painfully between her teeth. She stood up but kept her body to the side with her head facing right and Lena's facing left. "Seems the dog is unresponsive."

"Perhaps it just needs to be properly woken up." Lena flicked the safety off the jet black gun with green glowing sides and fired two shots directly at the ankles eliciting a scream from the mutt. "That got Brooster's attention."

"I don't know...it hasn't barked yet." Lucy fired one round right at the shoulder bringing out another scream from Alura. "Be a good dog. Bark."

"Ni Dhehraoghehd Nim Ahbrit.." She cursed at them, which brought two more bullets tearing through her kneecap and elbow.

"I think I know what she said Boss." Lucy grinned deviously. "I do believe she threatened our lives. Didn't she mention that our deaths would be slow and painful?" Lena holstered her gun for a moment clapping.

"Good job Director. It seems your studies have been put to good use." Lena held up her hand with three fingers up. She listened to the sweet sound of three shots and even louder howls of agony.

"Oops. I might have made the dog unable to walk anymore. Gotta sting when the toes are blown off."

"Oh shucks. Guess our dog in its pound might have to be put down. But no. This mutt has been far too rabid and it's only fair we let it remain kenneled." Lena fired two rounds after she kicked Alura onto her other side, shooting her in the elbow and at her other kneecap. "Man those howls are something aren't they.."

"Indeed." Lucy and Lena stepped back and leaned against the cage wall close to the door. "What do you have to say now?"

"My soldiers.." The three heard a wicked course of laughter as two of them turned their heads with Alura unable to do the same. Skye came in with her eyes glowing like blood red fires.

"Ni Daihv are six feet under." Lena gasped, stepping to the side as Lucy held her gun with both hands nervously. Ruby stepped inside the cage and walked right up to the bound Alura grabbing the chain around her neck, hoisting her up right off the ground. Neither could see what was in her hand as it came up. "I would suggest you both step out of the cell."

"Rubes?" Lena asked, but her niece shook her head.

"Skye?" Lucy tried and did as requested, removing a hand from her gun to pull Lena out with her.

"They keep calling me...Epol Dovrrosh and I think it's time..I embrace that title." Skye pushed the object into Alura's mouth and pumped it four times then threw her at the wall with a mild amount of kryptonian strength. "Upon my first prognosis, I believed this patient had asthma. Seeings that it was indeed the case...I thought an inhaler would suffice to aid in that."

Both women looked at what Skye held up in her hand and sure enough it was just that. An inhaler. "I guess those four pumps didn't take. Perhaps...you need a few more." She used her foot and rolled Alura over onto her back who was still coughing from the kryptonite Ruby had sprayed down her throat. Skye bent down and shoved the inhaler back in her mouth and squirted it three more times as the kryptonian under her gasped and coughed.

"Skye?" Lucy and Lena spoke at the same time, calling their niece back, but the one that called herself young darkness was indeed acting the way all had feared she would.

"Alura..I hereby strip you of the bloodline name In-Ze. You will not bear that name anymore. Sentenced, by my title of Astra Skye In-Ze." She punched her heel down directly into her gut and heard another gasp and finally a whimper when she put her leg back down, spun around and walked right out of the cage. Skye dropped the inhaler then crushed it under her boot.

Lucy quickly shut the cage door, securing it with her codes and key with Lena and her following Ruby out. They thought that their methods were well demonstrated. They had apparently been wrong. "Not one word of this to anyone." Skye warned them with a tone they believed was just that.

"You got it." They took the elevator up, once out of the cell block, after locking everything down. Silence filled the air until the box opened and the three of them headed back to the med wing.

"Astra Skye In-Ze..Nahn Gehd Rrihv?" Astra asked her granddaughter who walked right up to her putting her head down, her entire frame shaking. Tears leaked down her face and with the release of darkness, Astra wrapped her arms around Ruby holding her as she cried.

"It's...done.."

"You sent her to do that?" Lucy was stunned and it wasn't just her.

"I did. I hope you all can forgive me for asking that of her." Astra spoke with such sincerity and with it several of them nodded. Her youngest daughter however, wasn't pleased.

"How is Little One and Brave One?" She asked with deep concern to be handed her great granddaughter, that latched on to her tightly. Astra held onto Rose, rocking her some.

"Both resting." Maggie told her. "Alex has come to a few times. Kara as well."

"Do they..do they know.."

"Aunt..Astra.." Everyone turned to the weak voice from the room both Danvers were in.

"Mama!" Little Rose jumped right out of Astra's arms and flew into the room where her mom and aunt were.

"Ooof..easy Little One." Upon the name spoken Astra stopped and looked at Lena who smiled to her. They were first to enter the room, with Sam and Ruby quickly following.

"Hey..Aunt Astra." Alex whispered just loud enough for the ones in the room to hear. Astra looked from one niece to the other with tears running down her face, just like how her granddaughter had a few minutes before. "Sorry...for stabbing you." Alex pushed out the apology with weak vocals.

"Never apologize for that Brave One." Astra told her running fingers through her short hair. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Aunt Astra?" Kara called, her voice a little stronger now. She walked up to her kindhearted niece doing the same as she did with Alex. With her fingers running through warm strands of blonde, she knelt down and kissed the top of her head. "How are you.."

"Questions I will answer later Little One. I am just glad you both are alright."

Tears were shed, laughs were spilled and hugs of pure happiness filled the room as they all looked over to the two recovering Danvers sisters. More of their clan came in to greet them and shake Astra's hand, welcoming her with praise.

Though one, one remained in the doorway feeling completely out of place. Imra looked at the beautiful family and yearned to have that again. Then she felt one hand on her right shoulder and one holding taking her left hand. Nia and Brainy stood with her in full support while the three of them stood as one, watching from the door.

Troubles could wait. Painful memories were pushed back. They could face everything head on later. At the moment, their family was complete...for now..


End file.
